Carla Jesper
Carla Jesper 'is a main character on ''Glee: Good Time. Personality Carla is a fighter who doesn't care what obstacles are in her way. She's fun and flirty whose personality definitely outshines her disability. Despite having gone through so much in her life, Carla still fights through it all and stays strong. She doesn't care what people think of her and whether they push her or not. When people do hurt her, she will just give them a curt smile before rolling off. She is vulnerable to those who can find the cracks that are her life and tease and hurt her because of those. Other than that, she is able to go through high school happy and strong. She is kind to everyone, no matter how different they are, and is friends with a lot of people. Her bubbly personality is a huge draw for people and its one of the things that people love about her. She is currently confused with her sexuality and has been having very unsettling dreams about more than guys. However, she hides this very well and acts like that isn’t happening to her. Life Before Glee Carla was born on February 28th 1997 in Tacoma Washington to her mother Vera, a cocktail waitress, and her dad Jack, a police officer. She grew up there with three siblings: older sisters Marie and Ashley and younger brother Sam. Her family wasn’t the richest, but they still were happy and loving. Well, that’s what most people thought. Actually her parents fought a lot, with the fighting getting so bad that her mom ended up with a black eye and a split lip after her dad punched her in the face. Carla and Sam were often comforted and cared for by Ashley and Marie during their younger years. One night, when Carla was 12, her dad went so far as to hit Sam, who was the lost puppy dog of the family. Before he could do it again, Carla got in the way and was knocked out by her dad. Her parents divorced after that and her dad was sent to jail for domestic abuse. Carla was happier than ever and everything was fine, until one night her and her friends decided to go to a party. They had a few too many drinks and ended up going home with a bunch of equally drunk 16 year olds. Their car had collided with another, ending up with her friend Lily and a guy named George dead and Carla being paralyzed from the chest down. Now, as she enters her junior year, she has come to terms slightly with her disability and is better than she has ever been in her life. On Glee: Good Time Pilot Carla first appears visiting Carla in the garage and, as she waits outside, hears Brian sing 'All Time Low '''by ''The Wanted. ''She then auditions for New Directions with '''I Love You '''by ''Avril Lavgine ''and seen singing '''Fireworks '''by ''Owl City ''and '''Good Time '''by ''Owly &'' ''Carly Rae Jepsen. A Little Love Triangle Carmen tries to teach Carla to swim in this episode before Carmen stops to flirt with new swimmers Ryder and Gray, leaving Carla to say "I would walk off, if I could!" Later, Carla got her first text message from the dreaded 'A,' ''It’s ironic because you’re in a wheelchair xD - A. '''''She is later seen singing '''We Are Never Getting Back Together '''by ''Taylor Swift ''with the rest of New Directions. Safe & Sound Carla has a solo line in '''Perfect/Keep Holding On '''by ''P!nk/Avril Lavigne. ''Later, she is seen questioning Santana on her fierceness. Carla then has a short scene with expressed her friendship with Carmen. Finally, she sings a line with Brian in '''Blow Me (One Last Kiss) '''by ''P!nk ''with the rest of New Directions and New Directions Alumni. A-Ok Halloween She has the second line in this episode, expressing her worries about Mr Schuester. Carla then rejects Avery's idea of being sexy, as she doesn't believe she can. Although, she finally gives in and sings '''Dressin' Up '''by ''Katy Perry ''with the rest of New Directions, gaining herself and the rest of New Directions detention. Later, when the group splits to escape from the school, Carla is paired with Carmen. Carla is then seen dancing along to '''Thriller '''by ''Michael Jackson ''as Daniel sings. Birthday Carla helps to push Avery away from New Directions' table, before mysteriously wheeling herself away. After Carmen catches up with her, Carla comes out as bisexual to her. Carmen completely accepts her as her cousin, Blaine Anderson, is gay and the two sing '''So What '''by ''P!nk ''together. Carla joins Elisa, Carmen, Alice and Toya in finding out about Marley's history of being bullied, she gets annoyed when they postpone their revenge to the bullies in favour of Alice's party. At the party, Carla sings '''How We Do (Party) '''by ''Rita Ora ''with Carmen, Toya and Alice and is turned on when Gray sings '''Breakeven '''by ''The Script ''and strips. Carla then joins in with spin-the-bottle and kisses Alice. Category:Female Characters Category:Members of New Directions